


No Blind Eye

by GoldenSun



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Asian-American Character, Minutemen involvement, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn, blind betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSun/pseuds/GoldenSun
Summary: AU where Blind Betrayal happens whether you're with the brotherhood or not and you have the option to save danse as the general of the minutemen. Shout out to that person on tumblr who wanted danse to apologize to nick after BB you made this happen i hope youre proud





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is mostly flashback, will be posted 9/13, didnt beta this so comments and criticism is welcome

When the intel got out he didn't want to believe it. After fighting the ire of machine men for most of his short life being revealed to be one, the same as the ones he hates, was a cruel twist, some life ruining irony.

He knew he was gonna die, that he should, but instincts made him run, made him hole up in listening post bravo and hide behind turrets and protectrons, though this confused his logical side even more. He sat against the concrete wall, halfway curled into the fetal position, holotags clenched in both fists. He’s a synth, he needed to be destroyed, he knew that.

But why was he running?

He scrambled to his feet when he heard the elevator whirr and the door open and the first gunshots being fired.

What once was loud gunshots was now the sounds of the flaming wreckage of his defence turrets and protectrons, some still beeping, and footsteps, the sound danse dreaded the most. When The thin figure stepped into the spotlight, they way they looked sparked a little deja vu danse couldn't place with his head still reeling from ‘the truth.’

Black monolid eyes set in a round face smiled at him as the stranger offered their hand through the old blown out window he was on the other side of.

“Chae-Seon Khan, commonwealth minutemen.”

Minutemen? This was completely unprecedented, Danse was agast. He expected the brotherhood of steel, maybe some poor knight sent out to kill him or better Elder Maxson himself to come and kill him like all synths needed to, not the Minutemen. Even then, he didn't know what the minutemen would do. Danse hoped he would die, sometime soon. Figuring out most of your life has been a lie does that to people.

“We’ve met once before. Do you remember that, Danse?” She continued, returning her unshook hand to her rifle, relaxed, not at attention.

“I remember you, soldier.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse remembers who the stranger is, and chooses life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, i'm glad people think this a good idea lololol see you on the 20th

Their gunshots rang in his ears, making his whole brain feel like it was vibrating, but the waves of hostiles didn't stop coming. He ached for sound sleep. Or just quiet, if that was asking too much.

There hasn't been a situation where gunshots that wasn't his made him feel so relieved.

The support revealed itself to be a man and woman duo as they entered the courtyard of the station, picking off the last ghouls, recuperating, and getting in position to take on the next horde. 

“Preston, Scaffold!” the woman ordered as she set her sniper position guarding Rhys from any harm by putting herself up as a human shield between him and the upcoming horde of radioactive zombies.

The man, Preston, was the one danse got a good look at before the fight as the unnamed woman was in his periphery. Danse thought of Preston as like one of those colonial statues he had passed by, since his dress sense was significantly older in style than most of what scavers were wearing and he was rather immaculate in comparison to what he saw of his friend.

Danse could tell they've braved the same situation before by their rather effective fighting system. Preston, on higher ground, focused on picking off the ghouls closest to Danse and his comrade, more than once shooting dead a ghoul Danse was prepared to, to his chagrin. The woman shielding Rhys worked on the entrances, sniping as much as she could of the ghouls incoming. Danse decided to follow her lead and try to kill anything she missed. That is until one full-sprinted in, guided almost to the sniper, left claw raised to strike, Danse put some rounds into the ghoul but a metallic crack rang out and the ghoul disintegrated into a fine powder, covering her face and chest in ash.

“Fuck” She groaned, wiping away the ashes of ghoul from her face “ugh. Gross.”

She stood from her position, dusting away ash from her trench coat and face and walking automatically to Preston's scaffold.

“A little close on the last one but good job, Preston.” She joked, offering a hand to help him jump down.

The man chuckled as he took her hand and jumped off the scaffold, landing with as much grace as one could expect and dusting his cream colored coat off. “Covering your six is harder than you think.” He joked

The duo rounded back the courtyard, heading towards Danse and his squad. 

It might’ve been the armor making him taller than he already is, or how he was at the top of the steps and she was at the bottom, but he noticed how extremely petite she looked. She probably wouldn't even break the five foot mark. Other than that and her self care being on par with her friends level of tidiness, She was just another civilian to him. She extended her right hand to him, starting to speak before Danse cut her off.

“We appreciate the assistance, Civilian, but what's your business here?” He questioned

The woman brushed her hair out of her face, recovering from the awkwardly denied handshake.

“I’m Chae-Seon Khan, general of The Commonwealth Minutemen. My colleague, Preston Garvey, and I were on our way to a settlement close to here and got your distress message. ‘Thought it wouldn't hurt to show up and help ya.”

“Minutemen…” Danse paused to think of how that word was familiar. “Where are you based?”

“Sanctuary hills. On the other side of Concord.” She answered

“I've seen the location on our map but I've never visited the area before. There isn't much over there for us to collect. If i appear suspicious it's because our mission here has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the commonwealth we’ve been constantly under fire, if you want to continue pitching in we can use an extra gun on our side.”

“The Minutemen will be glad to help. What should I call you then?”

“Paladin Danse, Brotherhood Of Steel”

Chae-Seon and Preston were rather painless additions to the squad, though rhys gave them trouble like he always does, which they laughed off without taking much offense. ArcJet was more of the same, just swapping out fast running chouls with slower more precise Institute synths, Though the three made for a cohesive team with Danse and Preston in the front and Chae in the back taking shots over their shoulders -this didn't help the ringing in Danses ears but he couldn't complain.- and once the long range transmitter was in his hands and the fire finally ceased he realized how effective of a team they've been.

He gave them the pitch.

“Well…” Chae scratched the back of her neck nervously “I’m already the general of the minutemen, I don't think i could even if i wanted to…’

“The minutemen need you more than The Brotherhood ever will.” Preston beamed

“Well, He isn't wrong.”

That is where they parted, danse making it clear to them if for whatever reason they both could find him at the police station if they had any second thoughts. He was glad they didn't join him back to the station and heard the menagerie of insults Rhys had laying in wait.

\-----

“You were one of the minutemen that helped my squadron in Cambridge.” He stated, and Chae-Seon nodded in confirmation.

“Then why are you here? I didn't know the minutemen helped synths.” He quizzed, spitting out the word synth in disgust of himself.

“My Railroad informant told me you were on the newest list of synths leaked from The Institute. I decided i’d get here before The Brotherhood put down a good man.” 

“I am a machine, how do you not understand that? I’m a synth, that means i need to be destroyed.”

Chae shook her head and rocked back onto her heels and back.

“Do you think your friends would say the same thing?” Chae finally responded.

“What?”

“Would Haylen and Rhys say that you need to die? Would they want you to die?”

Danse stopped still, hit with the wave of revelation. He turned his holotags over in his palm, purposefully reading every individual letter and number. They wouldnt, Even in the face of going against the brotherhood.

“I don't want you to die, I don't think anyone really does. The Commonwealth would be losing one good man.”

“You're right.” Danse rasped, resigned, tired almost. “Take these”

He dropped his holotags into Chaes receiving hands. 

“If the brotherhood asks about your appearance here, just say I ended it.”

She nods

“General Khan?” a head poked out from around the entryway, momentarily taking in the broken robotics and dank scenery before stepping out into view of the two, Khan turning to greet the young soldier.

“G-general Khan, there's a man at the door claiming to be the “elder” of the brotherhood, Garvey has him at bay for now but you should smooth things out because well- he's-he's very angry.”

“Elder Maxson.” Danse stated dreadfully, pulling Khan's attention to him once more.

“Yes, I'll do that. Thank you, soldier.” She dismissed, making sure to smile at the quaking soldier as he saluted and scurried back to the elevator.

“Ready to face the music?” She asked, giving danse a reassuring smile.

“I'm ready.”


End file.
